The Harem
by Dolphin-Gaurdian
Summary: Just the ordinary day in the Second Prince's Harem. Sasunaru Sasuke is seme and Naruto is sooo uke. One-shot. might add a K side chapter latter...


* * *

Hello everyone, well this is of course a one shot. There will be many minor OC (so I'm not going into names) but there might be slight OOC, not really sure it's up to you to decided.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

In the city of Konoha, a flashy carriage went past the gates. It was a blinding pink color that stood out against the building and clothing of the commoners that where out shopping in the market square. The driver was apparently blind or didn't care about the peasants, because he was driving recklessly through the town. Screams and shouts could be heard as the carriage passed by, nearly running over several people.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" an elderly man asked as he helped up a small teenager.

He laughed as he accepted the hand and hauled himself up. His blonde hair shown brightly as the brown head cover fell off. His bowed slightly to the man who help him and ran off. Naruto stopped, grinning wildly, as he looked at the palace walls. Seeing the neon colored carriage gracefully go through the gate, he frowned _'well there goes the blind driver theory.' _He ran up to the gate as it was about to shut and snuck through, he put his finger to his lips, signaling to the guards that he was never there.

Kakashi smiled and nodded his head, amused, while Kiba laughed and slammed his hand into Naruto's back his dog, Akamaru, barking happily. Naruto ran off to a forest near the walls. It was a well-known secret that the forest surrounded the lush gardens that where the pride of the Uchiha castle, but what most people didn't know (for never seeing the gardens themselves) was that the gardens themselves surrounded the second prince's harem. Naruto quickly ducked behind a rose hedge, as he approached the wall. He looked around nervously before pulling twice on a rope of sheets that where hanging from a window two stories above. He planted his feet firmly against the stonewall and slowly treaded upwards.

* * *

The doors to the harem burst open as a pink haired woman walk in. everyone in the front entrance stopped to stare. She was wearing a tight red Chinese dress, her a-cup chest was exposed through a diamond shaped hole in the front. Two guards stood on either side of her; the one on the left took a step forward shouting, "BOW ALL YOU COMMON SLUTS, THIS IS THE FOURTH PRINCESS OF DOUGAKURU PRINCESS SAKURA"

Everyone stopped staring and continued on their way, no of them bowing. A laugh rang out as a blonde walked out of the shadows. She was wearing an elaborate purple halter-top dress, her long hair tied into a high ponytail.

"That was real smooth, calling the maids 'common sluts'." the blonde smirked. "my name is Ino, second princess to Hanashibu." Ino extended her hand out to sakura, who took it with a surgry smile.

"Ano, why did no one bow in my presence?" sakura asked dumbly. Ino smirked,

"Let's just say that thanks to a certain someone( cough Naruto cough), the help has a mind of it's own."

"…What's your position?" Sakura blurted out suddenly.

Ino gave her a confused look,

"Ah, I get it now," Ino bite her lip, "to Sasuke-sama I'm number two."

"So I guess his queen is number one," Ino tried to interrupt but sakura continued to talk, "oh well, sorry Ino I'll be taking your spot."

"ACUTALLY, there is no queen," Ino stated, pissed that this princess could mean more to Sasuke then herself.

"Well, then" sakura stated with a smirk, "I'll be filling that position,"

Ino's eyes widened as she shook her head viscously, " you really won't want to do that."

Sakura ignored her and stalked off to the "queen's room".

* * *

Okay stop real quickly

Okay let's explain this here the structure of the harem.

**Floors:**

_First floor_-where the maids live and work, kitchen, and public baths, throne room, and library, also it's where commoner concubines stay.

_Second floor_- where the princess live, also includes the more secluded baths, and queen's room.

**Rooms:**

_Commoner's room-_a large room fitting three wardrobes and a queen sized bed.

_Princesses' room_-a large room fitting four wardrobes, a walk-in closet, a full-sized bed, personal maids rooms branches off, and a sitting room.

_Queen's room_- twice as big as the princesses' rooms and 3X as big as the commoner's room, king sized bed, personal bathroom, two walk-in closet, four wardrobes, sitting room, library, and a balcony looking over the gardens.

The male that the harem belongs to officially live in the palace, but often will spend the night or a few hours in the harem. It is not uncommon for Princes to spend most of there time there.

Okay thank you and have a nice day

* * *

Once again the doors to the harem burst open, but this time a raven-haired man on a horse walked-err rode in. this startled the maids who preceded in dropping the baskets they were holding.

"Sasuke-sama, we weren't expecting you so soon." The maids all dropped to the floor and bowed. Sasuke gracefully dismounted his horse, and handed the reins to a butler that was standing near by. Ignoring the heart-eyed girls that where starting to crowded him he stormed off. Four girls who were in the corner eyed each other nervously before splitting up then scampering off towards Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama let's have some tea, it's your favorite oolong." A red head yelled, cutting through the crowd of fan-girls and placed herself in front of him.

"Hnn," he growled out continuing to march in one direction.

"Sasuke-sama how was your ride? I'm sure the weather was nice," a blue haired girl ran backwards in front of Sasuke.

"Hnn," he replied more forcefully this time, the girl then tripped on the stairs. He was almost halfway to his destination. A brunet stretched out her arms at the top of the staircase, Sasuke merely ducked under her arm. Sasuke speed quickened even more as he reached the destination. This time a blonde stepped in front of the door.

"You can't come in here, he's… naked." She shouted blocking the door with her arms. Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow giving her the are-you-serious look. The blonde thought for a minute before her arms dropped down, she stomped her foot.

"Shit!"

Sasuke grabbed the doorknob, and was about to open it when he heard two screams.

* * *

Sakura glowed as she entered the Queen's room. The room was huge but well furnished. She sat on the king-sized bed with a sigh, Sasuke had weird taste. The bed had orange silk sheet, while the canopy's curtains were sky-blue, matching the curtains on the balcony glass window door. Sakura stretched on "her" new bed and got cozy. Suddenly she sprang to her feet, and decided to get some fresh air, and look at the garden. She had only gotten a quick peek, before she arrives. She ran over to the Balcony's door and threw them open, she closed her eyes dramatically and felt the breeze on her face. She did a few dance turns towards the stone railing when she stopped. A man was on the railing, well more like trying to get on the railing. His left foot was over the railing along with both his arms and his blonde head. His torn coffee colored clock covered his body giving him a homeless look. He froze; his blue eyes met her green ones.

"UWAAAA,"(1) he screamed.

"KYAAAAA,"(2) she screamed, " THEIF, MURDERER, ROBBER!? (Isn't that the same thing as a thief?)"

Sasuke threw the doors open to that seen. Well, some pink haired bitch in his lover's room, with his lover looking like he was robbed and pushed off the balcony. Of course, he new better. Sakura, seeing this as an opportunity to cuddle with Prince Sasuke, ran towards him.

"Oh Sasuke-sama," pushing her small chest into his arm, "this thief was trying to break in and kill me." He shook her off

"Dobe…"Sasuke tried to say calmly, "Where were you?"

"Hehehe," Naruto pulled himself up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry Naru, we tried." The red head said as she and the other three made their way in front of the love-struck concubines. Naruto smiled sadly at them.

"Sasuke-sama, you know this scum?" Sakura asked surprised. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"THE HELL YOU'D JUST CALLED ME? I'M THE GREAT UZAMAKI NARUTO, PRINCE SASUKE'S NUMBER ONE CONCUBINE AND ONLY LOVER. AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

…Sakura's mind began to tick…

"EHH,"

* * *

Sakura was crying into a handkerchief that Ino had given her. Two cups of hot chocolate sat in front of her and her new best friend. Ino patted her shoulder,

"I tried to warn you, there is no queen cause, Sasuke's favorite and the ONLY one he fucks is a boy,"

"But you said you were Number #2 to him," Sakura sobbed. Ino scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, I wasn't lying, to Sasuke we're all number #2," Sakura's sobs got louder. Ino shook her head and continued to pat her friend's back.

* * *

"Who the hell was the pink bitch?" Sasuke mumbled as he felt Naruto's hand stroke his hair. Naruto was sitting on his bed with his legs stretched straight, his back against the wall. Sasuke's head was resting on his lap, with his feet on Naruto's pillows. His eye's where closed savoring the feel of Naruto's hands.

"Well, if my sources are correct, and they always are, then she is Sakura Haruno, fourth princess to Dougakuru. She was sent to you as an gift to please the royal family," Naruto said as he held a folder in his hand reading it out loud. Sasuke's eyes shot up, that folder was not in the room before where the hell did it come from? Sasuke was always a little nervous when it came to Naruto's sources. One was that they were always right, Two Sasuke had never seen or heard them give the info to Naruto, and Three they were everywhere.

"Sooo, Sasuke," Naruto said innocently, playing with Sasuke's hair" can we have a welcoming party?" he asked excitedly.

"No."

"Ahhh come on, we haven't had a party in forever," Naruto pouted, "and you never let me go to the village festivals."

"We had party just last month Naruto," Sasuke muttered, "for what's her name-"

"Mikan Rutsuki, daughter of the countess and count of the village of Suzaku, concubine to Crowned Prince Itachi. She came here cause Itachi ran out of room in his-"

"Okay, okay I get it already," he groaned, another folder had appeared out of nowhere again. It was really starting to creep him out. Sasuke was well known for several things one of them was taking in extra concubines. If one of his friends or brother ran out of room in their harems Sasuke would willingly accept them in his. He wouldn't use them of course, but simply he had too much room in his and didn't care. Often times the Guards would bring in there lovers into the spare rooms, and Sasuke didn't care if they slept with one of his concubines as long as the other party was willing and not Naruto.

"Yay, so where having a party," Naruto gave a quick kiss to the raven's forehead.

"Wait…WHAT, Naruto I didn't say, I meant." Sasuke stuttered as he shot up into a sitting position. Naruto smiled evilly,

"Too late, the sources are already setting up."

Sasuke groaned as he let his head fall back into Naruto's lap.

* * *

Sakura squealed, the harem where starting to get ready for a party, in HER honor. She had gotten Sasuke to notice her. She squealed again before rushing off to get ready.

In the throne room, maids where running about trying to get it cleaned up and prepared for the welcoming celebration for Princess Sakura. The four girls from earlier where talking in the corner as Ino approached them. The girls nodded in acknowledgement, then continued to talk.

"Can you believe that girl, she was so proud just cause she thought that Sasuke-sama thought she was important." The red head complained.

"I know right, I mean we always have parties for newcomers." The blue haired girl agreed.

"Ha ha, even IF Sasuke-sama hates them." The blonde giggled.

"Well, it is Sasuke-sama's fault. He never let's Naruto go to the festivals," Ino smiled. The brunette nodded.

The first and last time that Sasuke had let Naruto go to a festival ended badly. While hovering fan girls distracted Sasuke, Naruto was left to fend for himself. Ten guys had flirted, badly, with him, five guys had actually managed to touch his ass, and three guys and one undecided had offered to take him to take him to a hotel. Sasuke had given death glares at the guys who had flirted, broken the arms of the ones who had touched his dobe's ass, and…well, let's just say now all of the guys who had offered the hotel are now undecided. So since then Sasuke, being the possessive bastard he is, had decided that the smartest idea was to lock Naruto up in his room, which of course didn't stop him from sneaking off to the village.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Sakura cooed and squealed, at the scene before her. The throne room had been decorated to perfection. With blood red silk curtains with gold trims hanging in between the large white marble pillars. A large lush carpet was placed out on the normally tiled floor. Several tables were lined against the walls. Plates of food wear laid across the white tablecloth. The floor was scattered with bulky sitting pillows, where groups of friends where sitting in tight knitted circles, watching and dancing with the entertainers that where hired for the night.

Sasuke was sitting on the golden throne in the very end of the room. His legs hung over the red padded armrest, his back against the other one, and his chin on his hand. He was wearing a tailored navy blue jacket with a white shirt, and a red chest piece (I have no idea what they are called, but it's that fluffy thing you see noble wear under their vest or shirts), and a bored expression on his face. Sakura noticed with annoyance that the blonde, Naruto, was sitting next to the elevated throne. He was sitting in the traditional Japanese style, with his hands folded on top of each other. He was smiling wildly, but she could see the small vein that was popping on his forehead, apparently his was mad at something. Probably how the outfit he was wearing wasn't giving him any attention, she mused. He was wearing what looked liked an over grown white shirt. The long sleeves clung to his shoulders but got wider as it went along, until it reached his hands where it looked like he could hold a knife in it without anyone knowing. It had a red trim with a black sash tied around his waist, the 'dress' ended at mid-thigh. Sakura fumed as she went to find Ino.

"Poor Naru," the red head exclaimed, "look at what Sasuke-sama made him wear."

The other four giggled quietly to themselves as Sakura approached. She made herself comfortable and began to chat with Ino.

Few hours later

"Where-s-sake-zama?" Sakura slurred, her face was flush from the party, and she was totally wasted.

The other girls shrugged and went back to drinking and dancing.

* * *

Lemon

* * *

SLAM, the door to the queen's room flew open as Sasuke staggered backward. He was holding up Naruto, who had his legs around Sasuke's waist. They proceeded to the huge bed kissing and sucking every inch of neck and lips they both could get a hold on. Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. Naruto lifted his hips and ground against the Second Prince's erection. Sasuke groaned as he watched Naruto with lust filled eyes, the smell of sake emanating from his breath. The 'Dress' that Naruto was wearing had slipped off both shoulders seductively, his blonde hair sticking to his face form the sweat that had all ready begun to form. Sasuke moaned again as Naruto picked up the pace. Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips with a burning passion, sticking his tongue in Naruto's hot mouth. His hand slipped down to Naruto's ass as he began to squeeze and grope it. Naruto moaned in pleasure, he sat up on his elbows and using one hand he pushed Sasuke over. Naruto straddled Sasuke as he began to gain the dominance. He quickly, but clumsily, took off the raven's shirt and he started to lick Sasuke's left nipple. Naruto moaned as he felt something hard pushing against his ass. He was panting now as he looked at the arousal beneath him. He slowly lowered himself off of Sasuke's body and between his legs. Naruto hooked his hands into Sasuke's pants and slowly began to pull them down. Naruto blushed as he looked at Sasuke's fully aroused cock; Sasuke smirked at the flustered blonde. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's dick.

"God Sasuke, your sooo big," Naruto kissed the head, "Mm, I want you to cum in my mouth."

Naruto began to lick the dick on the sides, as if savoring a Popsicle. He kissed the head again before he deep throated it. Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's tongue trail up and down his length. He watched as the erotic scene was happing before him. Naruto face was fully flushed, a trail of saliva on the corner of his mouth, bobbing up and down on Sasuke's member, moaning. The vibrations where driving Sasuke crazy, he snaked his hand down past Naruto and began to massage his ass. Naruto gasped as he felt a finger prod into his hole. He began to pant as he felt another finger be added, scissoring and thrusting into him. He let out a sharp pleasured yelp as a third finger was added and accidentally hit his propane.

"Ah, ah, ah, AH," Naruto came, as he felt the fingers hitting him in his sweet stop over and over again. Sasuke smirked and licked his fingers, leaving Naruto panting heavily.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he was suddenly pinned down on his back. Sasuke removed the outfit that still sheltered Naruto's body from Sasuke's eyes. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's gaze went over his naked body.

"Sasuke, stop staring and do something." Naruto whispered hoarsely. He loved Sasuke, and he wanted really, really badly right now. Some people would say that he hated Sasuke for trapping him in his room for so long, but they were wrong, dead wrong. Naruto only ran away occasionally, to go out and find the public's view on current politics. Sasuke was well known for his ability to speak the commoners view, and that was all Naruto. Naruto loved being able to be with Sasuke like this, but he still needed to know that Sasuke needed him for something other then their personal lives, he need to know that Sasuke relied on him for his outside life as well.

Sasuke smirked as he bent down and began to lick Naruto's hardened nipple. Naruto moaned and gripped Sasuke's hair.

"You ready Naruto?" he asked. He had started to spread Naruto's legs and had already positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Y-y-yes, just put it in." Naruto moaned, wanting Sasuke ram into him.

Sasuke smirked as he placed his head on the crock of Naruto's neck. He slammed into Naruto all the way. Naruto let out a small scream of pleasure as he felt Sasuke fell him, making him whole. Sasuke went at a torturing slow pace as Naruto's pants where getting heavier.

"Beg me Naruto." He whispered into his ear, biting and sucking at the earlobe.

"Mm, Sasuke-sama, more, fuck me harder." Naruto whimpered out. "Sasuke make me cum, then cum inside of me, please." Sasuke, now officially turned on, began to pick up his pace. Ramming faster and faster into his poor fox's hole, making Naruto moan and purr. Sasuke was panting heavily as he felt Naruto's nails dig into his shoulders. Naruto felt his world go white as he came screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke felt the muscles cave in on his length and came into his beloved's ass.

* * *

Few hours later

* * *

"S-SASUKE." Naruto screamed for the eighth time that night-err-morning, as he slammed himself onto the prince's dick. Sasuke watched in amazement as his blonde impaled himself over and over again with his cock. His cum shot over Sasuke's stomach, as Sasuke moaned coming into the blond once more. Naruto finally exhausted from their eight-rounds collapsed next to Sasuke on the bed. He panted heavily as he was sprawled out on the bed. Sasuke turned over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow, watched the blonde as he snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and held him close.

"Naruto…I love you."

"Hmm, you better teme," Naruto replied tiredly "cause your stuck with me wither you like it or not."

Sasuke's eye widened for a second before he chuckled softly, burying his nose into his Naruto's hair. He gave a contented sigh, before rushing off into dreamland after his dobe.

* * *

"KYAAA, LET ME SEE, I WANNA WATCH THE YAOI!!"

"NOOO, SASUKE-SAMA, NOT AGAN!!"

"TAKE ME, INSTEAD I HAVE BOOBS!!"

" STUPID FAN-GIRL GET BACK, BACK I SAY." The blue haired stood in front of queen's room, holding a chair and whip in both hands. The red haired girl was pushing back the heart-eyed-fan-girl mob, while the blonde pushed her. The brunette was 'guarding' the door, she was about to take a peek when she was hit in the head by Ino. She brandished the paper fan threateningly.

"All right, you idiots, there is nothing to see here." She yelled watching the crowd disperse.

"Gosh the things, we do for Naru-Chan…" she said as she started to shuffle several folders in her hands.

* * *

…Yup for those who guessed it the girls and Ino are Naruto's Sources. Well I hoped you enjoyed my first Yaoi one-shot.

1. traditional way boys scream in japan

2. traditional way girls scream in japan


End file.
